starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Bizarro
History Beginnings Bizarro is in fact not only not human, but also not even a Kryptonian like the host he is based off of, the original Superman. Being a phantom from the Phantom Zone, Bizarro escaped and once freed came in contact with a Kryptonian named Clark Kent (Kal-El). Once in contact, Bizarro copied Kal-El's DNA and became an exact duplicate. In short, his true appearance is not known, but instead he has the exact same appearance as Kal-El leading to his sometimes making it seem as though it is Clark Kent committing crimes. Being a duplicate of Kal-El, Bizarro also has certain characteristics that set him apart from his Kryptonian counterpart. All his weaknesses are his counterpart's strengths and vice versa. Escape from the Phantom Zone After his freedom from the Phantom Zone, Bizarro went on a rampage of crime and for a while had all of New York City in chaos. However it wasn' long until he was challenged by Kal-El in combat and was soon defeated. Using the sun against him, Kal-El weakened him enough to send him back into the Phantom Zone. Somehow, however, Bizarro managed to keep all his powers in the Phantom Zone and began to plot his escape again. 'New' Bizarro It wouldn't be years later that Bizarro finally re-escaped from the Phantom Zone to find that his nemisis had been killed leaving him free to commit crimes at will. However, he found himself weak and thought he would never be at full strength again until he ran into Cooper Reynolds, a Kryptonian who had also survived the destruction of Krypton. He stalked him for days when he reached New York City and finally Cooper realized what was happening and cornered Bizarro. In that moment, the phantom used Cooper's strength against him and fled his decrepit Kal-El body and reformed as a duplicate of Cooper. After the process was done, he took off into the night sky fully recharged. However, with a new Bizarro came a new Superman. Having fought numerous times all over New York City, the new Bizarro is not as easily overpowered as he once was. Strength Level Bizarro's strength is almost exponential given the fact that the use of Kryptonite can increase his power. Superhuman Powers *'Flight:' Bizarro has the power of flight and can reach speeds of up to 300 miles per hour. *'Super Strength:' Can lift almost any object with ease and his strength level can be increased with the addition of Kryptonite. *'Heat Vision:' Has the power to shoot translucent rays of heat from his eyes. These rays are invisible to the naked eye. *'Super Speed:' Can run up to speed of 300 miles per hour. *'Super Hearing:' Can hear a whisper from over 50 feet away as thought it were being whispered to him *'X-Ray Vision:' Using his vision he can see through all materials except lead. Weaknesses Since Bizarro is the opposite of Kal-El, his weaknesses are the strengths of his counterpart. When in direct sunlight, Bizarro's face becomes deformed and rock like. Blue Kryptonite, instead of taking away his power like Kal-El increases it exponetially and would lead to his destruction. Active Threads I'm you, just a little more...Bizzare Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory: Jedi_Kit_Fitsu